Project Summary We will create the Johns Hopkins University ?Pre-Doctoral Training Program in Computational Medicine?, in the research area of Bioinformatics and Computational Biology. The participating departments are Biomedical Engineering and Applied Mathematics & Statistics. We are requesting 6 pre-doctoral training slots per year. Our trainees will learn how to: develop models of biological systems in health and disease; constrain these models using data collected from patients; apply models to deliver improved diagnoses and therapies. They will learn this through a combination of focused course work, and dissertation research in the laboratories of program faculty. They will gain experience with oral presentation, grant writing and teaching. They will receive responsible conduct of research training that goes beyond current offerings to meet the needs of computational medicine researchers. They will be part of a community of students and faculty. We will put in place novel programs that increase diversity in training by creating an applicant pool of undergraduates who have done substantial research rotations with our program faculty. Graduates will be well prepared and sought after to fill the growing need for researchers trained in computational medicine in both industry and academia. Support of our program will contribute to achieving the goal of precision medicine.